Ezra Bridger vs Ahsoka Tano
Fight Thumbnails, Winner Templates, and Intermission pictures appreciated! EB_vs_AT.jpg|Simbiothehero Ezroka.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Star Wars Rebels vs Star Wars: The Clone Wars! These 2 Jedi Padawan duke it out in my first episode of DEATH BATTLE! (Forgive me for them being in different era's, this is Ahsoka from the Clone Wars not Star Wars Rebels!) Interlude Zombie: Sometimes you just gotta see what Jedi Padawans are capable of! In a fight! Romn: And these 2 fighters are some. Zombie: Ezra Bridger, the lonely padawan until the Ghost Crew came. Romn: And Ahsoka Tano, the female Padawan! Zombie: I'm Zombie and that's Romn, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle. Ezra Bridger Romn: This boy was just an "ordinary" boy. You know, the usual. His parents getting killed, his town completely exploding, raising himself on his home, and before he met his new family, he lived with strangers. Zombie: Yes Indeed Romn. And his new family was The Ghost Crew. Romn: The blind Jedi Kanan Jarrus, the Pilot Hera Syndulla, the crafty fighter Sabine Wren, and the strong beast Zeb Orrelious. Zombie: Yes, and after Kanan sensed the force inside Ezra, he knew immediately knew Ezra was destined to be a Jedi. Romn: Kanan instantly started training Ezra, and it worked successfully! Zombie: But it wasn't such good news. Little did he know Ezra had a powerful dark side in him. Romn: Ezra hasn't really done anything bad yet, but he is most likely going to do something sith like in Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels. Zombie: It was good times for them. Until the Season Finale of Season 2. Romn: That's where they met Maul. Maul fricking tricked Kanan into turning Ezra closed to the Dark Side. Maul quickly stabbed Kanan with his lightsaber, hitting his eyes. Kanan is now fricking blinded! Zombie: But Ahsoka was their to save the day! Of course, this is Star Wars Rebels version of Ahsoka. Romn: Ezra met up with Vader and lost miserably. Before he was killed, Ahsoka saved the day! Zombie: Vader ended up winning, trapping him and Ahsoka as Ezra and Kanan flew off. And guess what? Romn: The place went Boom Boom! Zombie: Maul ended up flying away, but later on Ezra started to beat Maul, but Maul quickly got away. Romn: Slippery little guy! Zombie: Ezra is now getting closer and closer to the Dark Side. His anger gives him the most power, enough to kill someone without knowing it! Romn: Holy Crud! Zombie: Ezra is now never going to let his friends hurt again, but we will see how hard he tries to with Ahsoka Tano! Ahsoka Tano Romn: We begin another Preview with Ahsoka Tano, the female Padawan! Zombie: Yep. Ahsoka was raised like almost EVERY Star Wars Character. Surviving on their one, for their parents have died. Romn: I sort of feel bad for the girl! Zombie: Man up, Romn. Anyways, she ended up being capable of the force and was immediately send to the Jedi Temple once she was old enough. Romn: She was taught by Anakin Skywalker! The famous Darth - *cough*- oh we aren't getting their yet. Zombie: Right again, Romn. She became a successful Jedi! Successful missions! Successful life! Failure at quitting. Romn: WHAT?! SHE QUIT! Zombie: The Jedi Order thought Ahsoka was a betrayer after a mysterious "Jedi" killed some people. Ahsoka was blamed. Anakin knew this was a mistake, but the others did not. Romn: She ended up solving the case and the "Jedi" turned out to be a betrayer Jedi named Barris Offee. Coffee! Sounds good right now-'' Zombie: Shut it Romn! She ended up quitting because she knew they were not going to trust her. That is partly why Anakin Skywalker became Darth- ''Romn: Hey! I am supposed to say that! Zombie: Shut it, this is my line! Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader! Romn: Happy now? Zombie: Very. Intermission Zombie: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!! Battle (Note: I know this is Ahsoka from the Clone Wars and Ezra from SWR, leaving them in different time eras. It's just a fight between Ezra from Season 2-3 of SWR and Ahsoka from Star Wars: The Clone Wars Seasons 5-6. Ezra and Ahsoka were assigned to duel each other in a Padawan duel. Whoever would win this fight would change it's master to the opposite of their opponent. If Ahsoka won, she got Kanan as a Master. If Ezra won, he would have Anakin as a Master. Ezra was Ahsoka brought out their lightsabers and got in their battle stances. FIGHT! Ahsoka quickly landed a force-push on Ezra as the exact same time Ezra did the same. The forces locked up with each other for a moment. 10 seconds... 15 seconds.... More than a moment- 60 seconds..... Ezra quickly one this exchange because his force was a little bit stronger than Ahsoka's. Ahsoka slammed into a wall, but quickly brought herself up. Ahsoka let out a fury of blows from her lightsaber on Ezra, but Ezra blocked the most he could with his lightsaber. Of Course, Ahsoka had 2 lightsabers so she won most of her blows. Ezra stumbled backwards in pain as Ahsoka force-slammed Ezra into a wall. Ezra brought himself up, (not faster than Ahsoka did), but pretty fast. Ezra noticed a crate nearby and forced it at Ahsoka. Ahsoka easily sliced the crate in half and lunged herself at Ezra. The 2 rapidly swung blows from their lightsaber, all the hits being blocked by their other opponent's lightsaber. Eventually, Ezra won the encounters and stabbed Ahsoka in the arm accidentally. Ahsoka shrieked in pain as she dropped one of her lightsabers. Ezra quickly sliced the lightsaber in half before she could react. Now it was a fair fight. 1V1 lightsaber duel. Ahsoka brought herself up and yelled in anger. She brought her lightsaber slamming into Ezra's lightsaber with her decent arm. Ezra tried blocking the blows, but some hit him. Ezra yelled in anger as he felt a flow of anger rush through him. Ezra was becoming more like a Sith.... Ezra force-pushed Ahsoka backwards with his other hand, resulting in Ahsoka whacking into the wall. Ezra then force-pushed even harder. Ahsoka was force-pushed through the wall and out of the temple, onto the platfirm below. Ezra stared in shock as Ahsoka force-pushed her own self, making her leap with full force back to the temple. But Ezra was ready. He felt the flow in the force surround him more then before. Ezra started to force-choke Ahsoka, right as she was about to come inside the temple. As she was being lifted into the air, he was suddenly flash-backed by old memories. Darth Maul: Strike her down! The Seventh Sister was being lifted into the air, being force-choked by Maul. Ezra was supposed to stab her, but he just couldn't. The Seventh Sister landed a confident smirk as she watched Ezra put down his lightsaber. Her confident smirk turned into a scared screaming one as she watched Maul throw his lightsaber into her chest. She dropped to the ground. Darth Maul: Next time you fail me... Their will be serious consequences. Ezra let out a yell of anger as he suddenly decapitates Ahsoka with his lightsaber and drops her lifeless body. KO Ezra suddenly knew what had happened. He looked down to see the poor togruta girls face in shock laying on the ground. Ezra turned around to see the 2 Masters stand in shock; staring at Ahsoka's dead body. Anakins eyes were filled with hate. Ezra quickly ran off with Kanan yelling Ezra's name in a furious tone. Conclusion Romn: No more Ahsoka, LOL. Zombie: What's so funny?! Romn: It's just....*laughs* SHE WAS KILLED LMAO. Zombie: *Sighs* This was a close fight, but why did Ezra win? Ezra has taken on greater and more dangerous villains than Ahsoka. Romn: Heck ya! Zombie: Ezra also won because he is just stronger in the force, more fluid, thinks quicker, and more daring. Romn: Well, another Jedi has fallen today! Zombie: The Winner Is Ezra Bridger. Next Time on Death Battle... "Let's a go!: "Of course...." MARIO VS CINDER FALL Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016